Freeing A Butterfly
by Crystal Lilac
Summary: The Story takes place after the last chapter. Follow Allesa in her journey as an   Anima with our adorable little group as she strive to survive! Rated T just to be safe. please review. and sorry for the poor sppeling or grammar
1. Prologue behind the thunder shouts

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN +ANIMA

**Prologue**

A little girl not more than 12 years old was crying in the huge mansion of her so called "home". As thunder shoots outside the attic window.

"Why?... Why …can't I be…loved? ?... Why …can't I be…Happy?Daddy… Mommy…." She continues to cry till she fell asleep…

_Inside the mansion family room._

"So where is that wrenched girl Stella?" A middle aged woman asked her daughter Stella who is now 18

"I do not know where that ugly child is Mother…"Stella answered while hiding a smirk

"perhaps she has finally learn her place mother. That arrogant girl broke another of our vases today and the teachers had said that she's stupider than a cow an the road!" her twin Sally remarked

Silence…

"…okay… no comment on the cow… but yes that's what happens today, mother." Stella remarked.

"why don't we just get rid off the little shame?" Suggested a voice that just enters the room

"Brother! / Harold!"

The young man was wearing an expensive looking suit and holding a cane. He is Harold Raziel. The eldest son of the Raziel house.

"yes we might just do that" His mother answered lightly.

The storm has yet to stoop and the thunder covers the heart piercing cries from the attic.

The cries from Allesa Raziel. The daughter of an unknown woman who tainted the Raziel household. The child that will has done nothing wrong…except to those who wish her to be gone…


	2. Chapter 1 Growing Wings

**Chapter 1**

**The Growing Wings**

Just before the dawn breaks Allesa wakes up she found her self still in the attic of course…

As she started to stand up she could hear her stomach growling out of hunger. She knows that she has to escape soon if she hoped to live… There's nothing here for her.

She explores the attic and found herself a few useful items. A medium sized leather back pack ~which she purposely cover in ashes and dirt making it looked like trash~ a pocket knife, a box of matches ,a map, a water bag and a few pair of comfort clothes. She also took an expensive looking ornament. She could sell that latter.

Now all that's left is a chance to gat away without notice. Allesa was just about to leave when she spotted a small portrait. I was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen… the picture was focused on a blue butterfly surrounded by flowers. She turns the picture and saw a name behind it.

_Natasha Lolerai_

"Mother…"

She could feel tears running down her cheeks….

She quickly wipes them as she never cried once at her family antics.

It was the first time for Allesa to find something of her mother… Dad must've kept it here long ago.

She put it inside her bag and remembers that there's a hiking school trip today to the mountain today. Maybe she could get away there.

"Hey ugly hurry up and get up will you!" shouted Sally From out side the attic

_Harold Office_

"Milord did you summon me?" Ask a lady walking into Harold Office.

She was a teacher at a school. Allesa's homeroom teacher to be precise.

"Yes, Please have a seat." She sat in front of him. "It concerns that ugly little brat. I want you to wipe her out!"

The lady smirked at this "It will cost you quite a lot lord Cadis…"

"Money is not a problem. But the fact that father has chosen her to be the heiress of Raziel, must remain silent as she is removed…do we have a deal?"

_Later in the afternoon_

"All right children gather round, it's time for lunch!"

All the students and the teachers sat on the grass and began to eat.

"Miss Raziel I would like a word with you in private."

Allesa stare at her teacher in suspicion and nodded. She led her into one of the many cliffs in that mountain. Allesa remain silent the whole time.

"Now then dear I need you to understand that your existence has caused a lot of trouble for lord Raziel and so,my dear …we need you ..gone!"

A thug suddenly came out from the forest and grabs her. Fears run trough her mind. She struggles and fights as hard as she could but it was no use. The thug throws her of the cliff and guickly ran back to the forest along with the satisfied teacher.

I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M GOING TO DIE!

That's the only thing Allesa Could think…. Dying in this state… Without a chance to do anything yet…. no….no …..No….NO! I WANT YO LIVE!

MOTHER! PLEASE HELP ME!

I WANT TO LIVE!

Those was her last thought before a warm feeling engulfs her and the sound of flapping wings can be heard….


End file.
